Elsa, the one and only
by keep.calm.and.love.cupcakes
Summary: jack and elsa have been best friends since the beginning, elsa likes jack much more then a friend, but does he feel the same? jelsa, merricup, kristanna, flynnunzel FIRST STORY DON'T JUDGE - *currently being edited*
1. a whole new day

**Um, hallo XD ok so this is my first fanfic so don't judge. Did you know im socially awkward XD ok ON WITH DA STORY **

Elsa woke up to the daylight shining through her window

It was the first day of school

She turned on her phone to check the time, 6:01

"5 more minutes", she thought, going back to sleep

As she was drifting off to sleep she heard a loud banging

"ELSA GET UP", her sister anna yelled

Elsa sighed, now she had no choice.

She got out of bed, and dressed in a light blue sleeveless blouse, black skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. She put her hair in a side braid, with her bangs swiped back. She added small snowflake clips and walked downstairs.

She found her sister Anna wolfing down French toast

"Is jack here yet?" she asked, while popping a waffle in the toaster

He and Elsa had walked to school together since the 6th grade, and they refused to walk anywhere unless they were both there

"no", Anna replied, her mouth filled with French toast.

"Anna, don't eat with your mouth full" Elsa scolded.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, then the bell rang.

"he's here", Elsa said while taking out the waffle from the toaster.

Since Anna was a sophomore, and elsa was a senior, elsa had to get there earlier.

Elsa opened the door revealing the tall whited haired boy.

"sup", he said, jokingly.

"Sup" elsa replied in the same manner.

"seeya anna", elsa said as she walked out the door.

She closed the door and they walked.

"so", jack said, trying to start a conversation. "are you nervous?".

"phhttt, me nervous?" elsa said, mimicking a slut or such.

"puh-lease, the only thing im nervous about is getting kicked out, cuz everyone's ay-noying".

Jack chuckled, revealing his pure white teeth.

Elsa had a crush on him ever since they met in the 2nd grade.

Anna had said numerous times that he might like her back, but she knew it wasn't possible.

How could anybody like someone like her?

They finally reached Disneyworks high. Jack held the door out for her.

"ladies first", he said in the most polite way possible.

"such a gentleman" elsa replied.

As soon as she walked in she heard someone shout her name.

"ELSAAAAA" before she knew it, a blonde haired girl was hugging her so hard she was surprised she could breathe.

"ohhh, I missed you so much", her cousin Rapunzel squealed.

"and Jackie, get in here" she added, pulling jack into the hug.

"look we would love to stay and chat but me and elsa have to get to class" jack said pulling away.

"okay, SEEYA" Rapunzel said, skipping down the hall.

Jack pulled elsa's arm, "come on elsie, we're gonna be late"

"ok, ok", elsa chuckled.

This year was gonna be great, she knew it

**Well this story is gonna be a failure *cries in the corner* well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic, BTW Rapunzel's hair goes down to the bottom of her butt, because I feel like the waist isn't long enough XD chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. the first day of school

**This chapter is going to be much longer, and I already got 2 reviews, both positive, so THANK YOU! NYAA~**

Jack and Elsa walked in to their homeroom.

Jack spotted two seats in the 3rd row.

They sat next to each other

Then a teacher with curly black hair walked in.

She took a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the board. "Hello class", she began.

"My name is , and I will be your home room teacher; I have back to school tests for you all".

The entire class groaned.

"and" she added. "if you don't finish you'll have detention".

The class groaned louder.

"Aster, could you please hand out the tests?" She asked one of the students

A boy with grayish hair and buck teeth and an Australian accent stood up. "Sure, mate".

Jack made a face when he got his test.

" ", he said raising his hand "This is a math test".

"so?" , said, with no emotion in her voice.

"This is a history class".

"Oh well" she replied.

Jack raised his eye brows.

"Ok then" he thought as we filled in the answer for the first question.

As Elsa was filling in the last bubble, a girl with crazy red hair groaned.

"wha' is this?" her Scottish accent filling the room.

Elsa leaned next to her. "you need some help?' she asked.

"ye' that' thay only thing I need' righ' now" she replied

Elsa looked at her paper.

She was having some trouble with the last question.

"the answer is B" she said.

The red head looked at her.

"how do ye' do tha' wit out a calculata?"

Elsa shrugged. "it comes naturally".

The girl filled in her answer just as the bell rang.

"ok" began "bring your tests to the front".

Everyone brought their tests to the front and walked out chatting away.

As Elsa walked out, the red head walked up to her.

"ay", she began. "tanks fo' helping me wit dat question, I wou' have been dead".

"no problem" Elsa replied.

"my name's Elsa" she said taking out her hand.

"Mérida", the girl or Mérida replied, shaking her hand. "ma' family just move' har from Scotland".

"why'd you move?", Elsa asked.

"tax purposes" Mérida replied, with a bit humor in her voice.

"Elsa" she heard Jack call.

The two girls looked back to see Jack running up to them.

"I didn't finish my test and I had to use my charm to get out of detention".

"yo charm?" Mérida asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's something he does to get out of trouble", Elsa said shrugging her shoulders.

The loud bell rang, startling the three teenagers.

"Say ye at lunch" Mérida said, running down the hall.

"Make a new friend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Elsa started. "How about you did YOU make any friends?"

"In a matter of fact I did" he replied. "His name is Flynn, he and his girlfriend were making out in class and miss. Gothel told me to shush them".

Elsa gave him a puzzled look.

She could name every single wrong thing in that one sentence.

"Ok" Elsa started. "First of all, couldn't Gothel just shush them herself?, second of all you decide to introduce yourself while they were making out?".

"Yeah, why?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

5 BORING CLASSES LATER

Elsa and Anna walked in to the cafeteria together. Anna had gotten to school an hour later then her **(Yeah that's right, do the math and find out how they have the same lunch period XD)**

"hey guys!", Rapunzel yelled, waving them over to the table she was sitting at.

The people sitting at the table were Jack, Mérida, Hiccup (who was another longtime friend), and a boy with facial hair.

Anna sat next to Rapunzel and Elsa sat on the other side, next to Jack. "Guys", jack started.

"This is Flynn" said, pointing to the guy with the facial hair.

For some reason Rapunzel was staring at Flynn with this really lovey dovey look.

"Punzie", Anna said, trying to get her attention.

"PUNZIE" Anna yelled, waking Rapunzel from her trance

"So", Rapunzel began. "Anything new?".

"I think my science teacher hates me" Jack said.

"And why is that" Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know", Jack began. "He said she hates my hair".

The entire table was silent for a bit, until Elsa spoke. "she hates your hair?"

"Yeah" he said as if it were perfectly normal. "Then again, EVERY adult hates my hair"

Everyone nodded in agreement

The rest of lunch went on with laughter, gross meatloaf, and some freshman vomiting all over the floor **(lol idk..)**

Both Elsa and jack had next period together, gym.

"and then she ran out the door" jack said, finishing a story about goodness know what.

Elsa chuckled quietly.

"why are you so depressed?" jack asked, humor in his voice.

"I'm not depressed" Elsa said while smirking.

His next action surprised her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and yanked her closer to him.

Elsa blushed furiously.

"Yes you are" he whispered in her ear.

"You are very depressed".

"Jackkk", Elsa whined.

"let me goooo".

"Not until you admit your depressed".

"Fine, I'm depressed", Elsa said.

Jack let go of her and Elsa immediately looked away, trying to hide her blush.

Elsa suddenly saw a whole bunch of popular girls looking at her with fury in their eyes.

5 MINUTES LATER

Elsa walked into the girls' locker room.

She was greeted by the same popular girls that were glaring at her in the hall.

The group consisted of Jasmine, Esmeralda, Belle, Snow white, Tiana, and Periwinkle.

When they all saw her, they started whispering.

Then suddenly, Periwinkle walked up to her.

"You think you're Jack's only girl, don't you?".

"What?" Elsa asked. What was going on? Periwinkle scoffed.

"Puh-lease, it's so obvious you like him".

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Elsa said as she started for the showers.

Suddenly Jasmine and Tiana grabbed her shoulders.

They pushed her to the ground.

Just as Elsa was about to get up, Snow white and Belle held her down.

Periwinkle grabbed the collar of Elsa's blouse.

"Listen winters", Perri snarled.

"Jack is my man, if I see you come near him ever again; we'll mess up your face".

The girls let go of her and left the locker room.

Elsa curled up into a ball, she was so thankful it was last period.

However, what Elsa didn't know was that Hiccup was on the other side of the door and had heard everything.

Hiccup narrowed his eyebrows.

He had to tell Jack about this.

AFTER SCHOOL

Elsa took out her keys and unlocked the door to her house.

She and Anna walked in.

Elsa raced up stairs, into her room.

She changed into a white tank top and grey sweatpants and laid on the bed.

She had to get over her crush on jack, the only problem was, she didn't know how

**Omfg POOR ELSA :,( I'm horrible at Scottish accents so please don't be saying OMG MERIDA'S VOICE IS HORRIBLE it's my first story, Jesus XD Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. The attack

**i love cupcakes. cupcakes are love cupcakes are lifeee**

"JACK, JACK" hiccup called.

Jack turned around facing the green eyed brunette.

"No hiccup, you cannot borrow my hair spray" jack said, he turned around and started walking away.

"It's not that" hiccup said, "It's about Elsa".

Jack stopped when he heard her name.

He suddenly wanted to hear everything.

"Alright dragon boy", he started "tell me EVERYTHING"

THE NEXT DAY

Elsa walked into the school.

As she turned around she locked eyes with the person she least wanted to see.

Elsa had left early so she wouldn't have to see him.

It looks like she should have left later.

"Elsa", Jack started.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", she said, with extreme worry in her voice.

"Did Periwinkle and the girls harass you yesterday?"

Elsa bit her lip. "What of coarse not"

Elsa said, trying to hide her emotions.

"Are you sure?" jack asked, "Because hicc-",

"I'm fine" Elsa interrupted.

"Trust me, everything is alright".

"Good" jack said with a smile.

"Did you do your homework?" jack asked

"Yesss"

"Can I copy it?"

"Oh Jackie"

"Pleasseee?, I was up all night playing call of duty"

"Ok, but just this once"

"YAYY" Jack gave Elsa a bear hug, a BIG bear hug.

For some reason, Jack had been following Elsa everywhere (not that she minded)

Even though Elsa said she was alright, Jack knew something was wrong.

He had known this girl for ten years; he could read her like a book.

He was following her because he felt like something bad was going to happen, he didn't know why, but he just felt it.

It was almost the end of the day, and Jack had not lay one eye off Elsa.

"Jack", Elsa started. "I'm fine, nothing is going to happen".

"Oh I know" jack said

"Then why are you following me?"

"What? Can't a guy hang with his bestie?"

"We've been hanging for 7 hours"

"Is that a bad thing?" Elsa rolled her eyes as Jack smirked

She headed towards the girl restrooms.

"Are you really gonna follow me in the GIRLS room?"

"No" jack said. "I'm gonna wait out here listen to everything going on in there".

Elsa smiled and shook her head as she headed in.

As soon as she closed the door, someone slapped her across the face.

Elsa fell to the ground as the pain stung her cheek.

She then saw Periwinkle and the girls, that's when she knew she was in big trouble.

"We told you to stay away" Perri started. "But you didn't listen".

Jasmine and Belle held her down as Elsa's cheek earned a punch, then a kick to the stomach, "LET ME GO", Elsa screamed.

Periwinkle smirked. "As you wish".

The girls let her go and Elsa's head hit the hard floor with a thud.

Snow white punched her in the stomach while Esmeralda kicked her leg.

Tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks.

She couldn't even open her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard a door open, the attacking stopped.

She heard yelling; she opened her eyes and saw the girls had run out.

"Elsa? Can you hear me?".

She saw a pair of faded jeans and worn out converse then everything went black

**NOOO WHY PERIWINKLE WHYYYY and in the movie you were so nice**


	4. the aftermath

**Ok, the first part of this chapter has A LOT of jelsa fluff in it, and a small sexual reference, REALLY REALLY SMALL ****its rated T for a reason**

Elsa's eyes opened to see a blue ceiling. She looked around without picking her head up. She knew exactly where she was, Jack's room. She had been inside so many times it wasn't even funny.

The heard the open and she turned around. Jack himself walked in, holding a glass of water. "Oh good, you're awake: he said, setting the water on the bed side table.

"What happened?" Elsa asked. "Periwinkle and the other girls attacked you in the girl's room, but then I saved you" he said, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Whoa whoa wait" Elsa said.

"You went into the girl's bathroom?"

"Yeah"

"Did anyone see you?"

"Everyone saw me"

"And did everyone know I was being attacked?"

"Nope"

"So, you humiliated yourself for me?"

"Yeahhh"

"That's not good jack"

"Well it's better than you coming home with a messed up face"

The two teens were silent for a moment. "So what happened to the girls?" Elsa asked.

"They were suspended for a week". Elsa's eyes widened.

"A WEEK" Elsa shouted. "They attacked another student and they get suspended for a WEEK?" "Well Periwinkle's dad is the principal so there's nothing we can do about it".

He was right. As long as her dad was the principal Periwinkle could get away with anything.

"I should be getting home", Elsa said. She tried to get up from the bed, which resulted shooting pain up her back.

"Looks like someone's staying here tonight" Jack said with a smirk. Elsa blushed so hard her face turned red. "Shut up" she said quickly.

For some reason Jack had this really tingly feeling when he looked at her. He had never felt these feelings around Elsa before. He stared into Elsa's icy blue eyes. He could stare at them all day… "Jack?" Elsa said, "Are you there?"

Jack snapped out of his trance. "huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright" _

Elsa had spent the night at Jack's house, because she obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with the injuries she had.

Jack couldn't sleep; he was too busy thinking about what had happened earlier. What was that feeling, he had felt?

Of course he knew Elsa was pretty, he would probably be a bad friend if he thought she was ugly. But now he had a much different perspective of her.

She wasn't pretty, she was gorgeous.

That's when Jack realized, he was thinking about a gorgeous girl while lying on a bed, 'great' jack thought. 'I just made myself horny' **(omg lol, Jackie is horny XD) **'She has nice boobs though' he thought, 'I wonder what they look like?'

'ughhh' he thought 'jack this is your best friend we're talking about'

'But she has nice boobies'

'NO JACK'

'Oh come on I'm horny'

'Too bad Jack'

'Shut up Jack'

**Omg jack is talking to himself XD don't worry Jackie I know how you feel, I talk to myself about Zayn's abs all the time….TMI**


	5. bacon and pancakes

**My story is getting popular…..*fan girls* BTW In the middle of the story I skipped a few months because I felt like I was going to slow enjoy**

Jack woke up the next day. He sat up and saw that Elsa was nowhere in the room.

He panicked what if something happened to her? What If the girls had broken in through the window and kidnapped her? What if they hurt her again?

What if they stole the BACON? No, not the bacon. Never the bacon, Anything but the bacon, and Elsa.

Jack's panicking was interrupted by laughing down stairs.

"What the poop?" jack said to himself as he raced out his bedroom door. He walked into the kitchen to reveal his little sister and Elsa making something **(yes, jack's sister from the movie) **

"Oh hi jack" his sister Emily said with a toothy grin **(yes, I named her Emily)**

"What's going on?" Jack asked, he was confused as poop, and poop is very confusing.

"Don't you remember?" Elsa said "it's Saturday".

"IT IS?" Jack said, still confused as poop

"Yeah, don't you have a calendar?"

"What's a calendar?'

"Never mind"

"We're making pancakes, want some?" Emily asked holding out a plate with a burnt pancake on it.

"Um" Jack started. "No thanks"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked. "I made them myself"

"I'm good"

"Suit yourself" Emily said, going into the dining room to try her poorly cooked treat.

"So" Jack started, "how are your injuries?". "There fine" Elsa replied. "Your sister showed me some sort of medicine that healed my bruises". What Jack saw was the truth. There was nothing but a small scar on her cheek.

"So, you think you can come to school on Monday?" Jack asked, worry in his voice

"Of course, why?"

"Well what if the gi-"

"Jackkkk I'll be fineeee"

"Okay okay geez".

**x**

It had been a month since the incident in the bathroom. Jack and Elsa were in there regular homeroom seats when the loud speaker came on.

"Good morning students" the speaker started "I want all seniors and sophomores to report to the auditorium, I repeat all seniors and sophomores report to the auditorium".

AT THE AUDIORIUM

Jack, Elsa, Rapunzel, Mérida, Hiccup, and Flynn all sat down in the top seats of the auditorium. Well Hiccup wanted to sit at the top; he said he was scared of the principal.

"Alright students", Mr. Black started "Your all probably wondering why your all here. The school still has a lot of money from last year's food drive, so I'm going to be very responsible and spend it all" **(yep "responsible" XD)**

"We are going to go camping!" The entire auditorium went YAYYY. "But", Mr. Black added, "There will be no free Wi-Fi". Everyone went AWWW.

"And the boys and girls will sleep separated" the popular group went awwwwww

"And there is a bear on the loose" the entire auditorium went WHATTTT

"I'm just kidding, geez" He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oh and your leaving today, so you can all go home and pack your bags, the bus will be here in three hours, just for the people who live far away".

Everyone in the auditorium Raced out the door, heading home to pack their things.

2 HOURS LATER

Elsa walked through the school doors carrying a light blue rolling suitcase. Anna walked in behind her carrying a turquoise rolling suitcase with purple sequins on it.

"Looks like we're an hour early" Anna said looking around. "Good" Elsa said taking out her iPhone.

She put her beats ear buds in her ears; she needed a break from everything to think about what had been happening the last month.

Ever since she woke up in Jack's room after the incident, he had been acting weird. They had been hanging out much more than usual, and he had been blushing a lot.

It was nothing like Jack at all. He never blushed in front of anybody, and he usually had needed his alone time, and she respected that.

But now it was like Jack didn't want to be alone, like if he was alone, he would become way too lonely and had to look for a friend, but that friend had almost always been Elsa.

It was almost as if Jack was having a crush on her, but she couldn't believe that. Sometimes she even thought that Rapunzel and Jack would be a better couple.

Rapunzel was pretty, bubbly, a cheerleader, and actually looked good in anything she wore, She was the kind of girl every guy wanted.

Elsa was just the girl in the white jeans and freakishly light blonde hair. And Elsa was tall, a little too tall for her taste. Do guys even like tall girls? She didn't know.

The point was Jack was acting different, but she liked it, a lot.

Elsa looked at the time on her phone, 12:59. One minute until everyone would be bursting through the door.

1 MINUTE LATER

Everyone burst through the door, and onto the bus. Anna sat next to Rapunzel, Mérida sat next to hiccup, and Flynn sat next to a blonde haired boy. When Elsa walked down the aisle of bus, and arm yanked her down on a seat.

And guess where that seat was next too? Well it was Jack Frost himself.

**WHAT NO FREE WIFI? That's torture. Jack's sister was going to be Sophie, but EVERYONE uses Sophie as a little sister or cousin, so I decide to be different and made it Jack's actual sister (and no, she is not going to die in this story) Chapie 6 is coming soon**


	6. On the way

**I was in the mood for some Jelsa fluff, so Jelsa shippers will like this chapter ^_^ hehe**

"Helloo" Jack said with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Why do you always do that?" Elsa asked.

"Do what?"

"You always drag me everywhere"

"No I don't

"Who dragged me to the classroom on the first day of school? Who yanked me into him?" And who just yanked me into a seat just now?"

"My mom?"

"Oh you" Elsa said shaking her head. "Why'd you pull me into this seat anyways?" Jack shrugged, just like always. "How long are we going to be in this bus?" Jack asked.

"So we're going to Pennsylvania, and we live in California so that will take...about 18 hours or longer".

Jack stopped and looked at Elsa with a blank expression. "18 hours?" Jack asked.

"Or longer" Elsa added.

Jack suddenly realized something; he was going to be sitting next to Elsa for 18 hours or more.

For the past month, Jack had been having the same feelings he had felt when she was in his room after the attack. He wanted to see Elsa every day, every minute, every second.

And not too long ago, Jack had finally realized something, he was crushing on Elsa.

And the thought that he was going to be next to her for 18 hours, made him extremely happy, and extremely nervous. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

**X**

The bus had been on the road for seven hours, only eleven hours to go. It was 12:08 am, and everyone on the bus was sound asleep, well everyone but the bus driver, and Jack.

He couldn't sleep a wink, probably because his crush was sleeping on his lap. He stared at the sleeping teen. He never had seen anything more beautiful, other than bacon.

**Well that was short, and YESS JACK LIKES HER *throws a jelsa party* the next chapter will be much longer**


	7. we're here!

**Ok so I had a HUGE case of writers block for this chapter, and it's really long, so get ready**

It was seven in the morning, and everyone on the bus was wide awake, except for Jack.

Jack had gone the whole night without sleeping. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

The poor teen would have fallen asleep, but he had been told he snored, loudly. As was he about to snore in front of his crush and humiliate himself?, no.

Elsa was reading a book, while Jack's head was resting on her shoulder.

"Elsaaaaaaaa" Jack whined.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, without looking up from her book.

"I'm tired".

"Then sleep"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because….I don't want too"

"Jack I know you snore"

"What?" Jack said, his head jerking up.

"Yeah" Elsa said, amused. "Your sister told me"

Jack slapped his forehead, 'Emily' he thought. 'I'll get you for this'.

"The point is you can sleep and I won't care".

Elsa suddenly felt weight on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Jack had immediately fallen asleep, his head on her shoulder again.

Elsa smiled at the sleeping teen. His snoring didn't seem to bother her. In fact, she found it kind of cute.

**X**

Many hours later, the bus finally arrived in Pennsylvania. And 40 minutes later they arrived at their destination, in Pennsylvania.

Jack was still in his deep sleep. Elsa nudged him. Nothing happened. She did it again only harder. Still nothing. Elsa whispered in his ear, "I have bacon". Jack's eyes shot up.

"BACON WHERE?" Jack asked, looking around.

"There is no bacon; I said it to wake you up"

Jack pouted "that was cruel" he said.

"Oh well", Elsa said satisfaction in her voice.

The two teens got their luggage, and walked out of the bus.

Jack caught a glimpse of the bus driver, who was short and chubby, with yellow hair and sand colored skin. **(omg it's sandy O3O)**How did he stay awake this whole time?

As they both walked up to the camp site, they saw Anna, Hiccup, Merida, Flynn, and Rapunzel staring in shock.

Elsa and Jack soon saw what they were staring at and immediately dropped their luggage.

What they saw before them, as a luxury cabin, it almost looked like those Barbie dream houses, with the hot pool, T.V, and everything.

How much money was left over from the food drive last year? Because this cabin looked like it cost over a billion dollars.

Everybody's shock fest was interrupted by a loud whistle blowing. "EVERYBODY TO THE MIDDLE" shouted a voice.

**X**

Soon, everybody was in the middle of the campsite. A girl stood in front of everybody.

She had wavy dark brown hair with feather streaks on it, and had a perfect set of teeth. She wore jean shorts that went up to her knees, and a ty die t-shirt. She looked no older than 18.

"Hi guys!" she said, a little too excited. "My name is toothiana, but you can call me tooth, and I'm going to be your camp teacher, since every adult at your school is lazy and wouldn't come along!"

The kids just looked at her, she was happy, way too happy, happier than Rapunzel, and that's really happy.

"Alright so the cabin you see here is the girls one, the boy's cabin is way over there" Everyone looked where she pointed, and they saw a cabin about the same size as the girl's one.

"Is there any questions?" Tooth asked. Many kids raised their hands. Tooth picked on a few. Here is what they said,

Kid: Why are these cabins bigger then shit?

Tooth: I don't know, honey.

Another kid: How old are you?

Tooth: Older then you.

ANOTHER kid: How far are the boy's cabins?

Tooth: 30 feet away.

All the boys: WHATTTTTT?!

Tooth: just kidding, 40 feet.

**X**

The cabins were so big they could fit so many different bedrooms in there. Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna all shared a cabin room together.

Elsa and Merida shared a bunk while Rapunzel and Anna shared the other.

Elsa had just walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

She sat down on the bottom bunk, which was hers.

"ai lassie", Merida started. "Heard ye and Jack wa' in da back seats".

"What?" Elsa said, shocked. "How do you know?"

_FLASHBACK_

_She and hiccup were on the bus, laughing at goodness knows what. "Gotta go to the bathroom" Merida said, while getting up. _

_She walked to the back of the bus where the tiny bathroom was, _**(it's a coach bus) **Once she was at the back, she saw Jack and Elsa Sitting together. Jack's head was on Elsa's shoulder.

Merida smirked. "Ye betta use protection" she murmured to herself as she went into the bathroom.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Merida gave her a blank expression. "erm… I maybeh sorta saw ye?"

"MERIDA" Elsa said. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Well, now someone knows", said a voice. Elsa and Merida turned around to see Anna and Rapunzel with smirks on their faces.

Elsa blushed and hid her face in her pillow.

Anna walked up to her and sat down on her bed. "Did you guys do stuff?". Elsa looked at her with a shocked face.

"OF COURSE WE DIDN'T" Anna shrugged. "Can't a fan girl get to fan girl?" **(I feel you Anna XO)**

Rapunzel joined the conversation.

"You do realize lots of people have been shipping you and jack right?"

"Wait, SHIPPING?" Elsa said, her eyes growing wider.

"Yeah, we call it Jelsa".

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since 7th grade?"

"UGHHHH" Elsa groaned, hiding in her pillow again.

"You can't tell anyone"

"Wy not?" Merida asked.

Elsa bit her lip; Anna was the only person who knew about her crush on Jack, should she tell them?

She had a sudden thought, they were her friends, and they kept her other secrets so they would keep this one.

"Well" Elsa started. "I sorta, kind, have this crush on Ja-"

"SQEEEEEEEE" Before Elsa finished, Rapunzel squealed.

"OMG I KNEW IT, THIS IS PERFECT, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTEEE"

"But remember, you can't tell anyone, especially Jack". Elsa warned.

"Don' worry lassie" Merida assured. "ye secret is safe wi' us".

Elsa smiled. "Thanks guys".

WITH THE BOYS

Jack, hiccup, Flynn, and the blonde haired boy on the bus shared a bedroom.

It was later revealed that the blonde boy was named Kristoff.

Jack walked into the room, "Hey Jackkkk" Hiccup said, with suspicion in his voice.

"Hi?" Jack said kind of confused.

"We need to discuss some business with you"

"OH FUCK IT". Kristoff said, "DO YOU LIKE ELSA?"

"Whaaaaatttttt? Nah".

"Jackie-poo, we know you do" Flynn sang as he joined the conversation.

"…don't do….that" Jack said with a creeped out face.

"If you don't like her, then why did you write in in your dairy?" Hiccup said, holding up a blue book.

Jack stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around.

"Where did you get that?"

"Under your bed"

"….…give it to me"

"Never"

"GIVE IT TO ME"

"NEVVERRRR" Hiccup yelled, running out of the room, with Jack chasing after him.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Jack came back with the book in his hands. Hiccup came back panting, "Dammit *gasp* Jack, why *gasp do you *gasp* have to be so *gasp* fast?"

"Because I actually participate in gym".

"Ok prince charming" Kristoff started, "If you don't like Elsa, why'd you write it in your diary?"

"Alright, first of all, it's a journal, not a diary. Second of all, I did not write down anything about it".

Kristoff snatched the book.

"Hey give that back" Jack said trying to reach for it, but failing".

"Let's see" Kristoff teased, going to a certain page.

"Dear DIARYYYY" Kristoff read, exaggerating, on the word dairy.

"IT'S A JOURNAL" Jack yelled.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Remember, when I said I was having these feelings for Elsa? Yeah, now I know I like her, really really like her."

"What?" Jack said, trying to cover it up, "It's doesn't say that".

"Take a look" Kristoff said with a satisfied look on his face.

Hiccup and Flynn took the book and read the page, seeing that it was true.

All three boys looked at Jack with smiling faces.

Jack sighed, he was caught, and there was nothing he could do now.

"Ok, ok I like her, a lot, happy?"

"Very" Flynn said with a smirk.

"Just make sure you don't tell anyone, ANYONE"

Hiccup slapped his back.

"Don't worry bruh **(tee hee, bruh) **we're your homies, we won't tell anyone".

"Good" Jack said with a smile, "Because if you do, I'll break your neck".

**Finally, that took a lot of writing. My fingers are tired. BTW srry I haven't updated for like 2 or 3 days? Idk, I usually update every day soooo I made it up to you guys with this long CHAPTER YAYAYAY**


	8. Elsa's dream

**I had a lot of writers block for this chapter too, but meh, enjoy**

_Elsa walked into the forest. She wore a black dress that was tattered and broken. Her hair was in a messy up do. _

_The forest was destroyed and covered in smoke. Elsa couldn't see a thing._

"_ELSA" she heard someone yell. She turned around and Saw Periwinkle herself, with that evil smirk of hers. _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Elsa yelled at her. "Nothing very hard" Periwinkle said, twirling a strand of her short white hair. "I want your life"._

"_Forget about it" Elsa snarled, starting to walk away._

"_You may want to reconsider that, BRING HIM OUT BOYS"._

_Elsa turned around and gasped. Two guards came out carrying Jack._

_The poor boy was covered in cuts and bruises. It was obvious that the guards had beaten him._

"_I have a deal for you Elsa" Perri started "If you won't die, Jack will"._

"_You wouldn't dare" Elsa said, they wouldn't kill Jack, right?_

_Periwinkle just smirked. She nodded to the guards as they pushed Jack to the ground. One of then took out a whip, and whipped him hard on the back._

_Jack let out a piercing yell as tears flowed from his eyes._

"_It's your choice Elsa" Perri snarled, "Jack's life or yours"._

_Elsa looked at Jack, who stared back at her._

"_Don't do it Elsa" Jack said, his voice weak._

_The blonde teen bit her lip so hard it bled. She dropped to her knees, "Save him" she said. _

_Periwinkle smirked for the millionth time. The guards dropped Jack, and started towards Elsa. _

_The blonde sat on her knees, and curled up into a ball. She felt a strong pain on her back. She felt it again. _

_One of the guards took out his sword and sliced her back. Elsa screamed as the blood dripped down her back._

"_ELSA NO" Jack screamed, who was sobbing furiously. _

_Periwinkle laughed at her abuse. One of the guards grabbed her neck while the other one held the sword next to it. _

_Jack sobbed as we buried his head into his hands, not wanting to see her death. _

_Then everything went black._

**X**

Elsa woke up screaming. "Elsa?" said a voice.

She opened her eyes to see Jack. "Elsa are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You had a nightmare".

Elsa looked around the room, relived it was just a dream.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, still looking around.

"I came to see why you weren't awake yet".

Elsa looked at the clock, 11:50.

"Come on" Jack said, helping her out of bed. Everyone's going hiking and we're gonna miss it you don't hurry up".

**X**

Jack and Elsa walked out of the cabin. She wore a beige poncho with a brown owl on it, tan shorts, and hiking boots.

Tooth gave everybody a map.

"All right everyone", she started we're going to play a game!"

Everyone went YAAYYYY

"But" Tooth added "it's really dangerous and you're most likely to be killed by a bear and die!"

Everyone just stared at her. She had problems.

**OMG I would be crying if I had a dream like that. The dream was inspired by Alice in wonderland 2010. Gotta love tim burton ****. **


	9. hiking

**O3O, you guys will like this chapter**

Jack and Elsa walked into the woods. Elsa was holding the map, while Jack was just fooling around, as usual.

"Hey Elsa, look at that" he said, pointing to a tree. "It looks like an old lady".

She looked up to see a tree hollow with an odd shape, almost like an old woman.

"Oh cool" Elsa said sarcastically, "what are you gonna name her?

Jack placed a hand on the tree, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Grandmother Willow"

"What" Elsa said, emotionless

"I shall name her grandmother willow"

"Jack, that has to be the dumbest thing I have ever seen"

"LET ME BE MYSELF" Jack said, laughing towards the end.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the boy's silliness, and started walking away.

"Hey" Jack yelled after her "WAIT FOR MEEEE"

**X**

Merida stomped through the woods, Hiccup right behind her.

"I can't believe we ha' to walk throu' dis wooden' garbag" She complained.

"Oh come one Mer" Hiccup said, "There's nothing better than enjoying the great outdoors"

"I cou' name a bunch of things betta than thi'" Merida claimed.

"Oh yeah" Hicupp challenged, "I'd like to see you try".

"Archery, watching archery, playing archery, wearing archery t- shirts, killing someone wi' arc-"

"KILLING SOMEONE? MERIDA ARE YOU MAD?"

The red head just shrugged her shoulders and walked off, leaving Hiccup speechless.

Merida hadn't told anyone, but she had liked Hiccup for a long time now, and it was killing her.

**X**

"WEEEEEEEE" Rapunzel ran, her long hair flowing behind her.

"Punzie wait up!" Flynn called

"Come on slowpoke" Rapunzel yelled, "YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT"

Poor Flynn hurried as fast as he could. "No, no I can't"

"OMG I JUST LOVE IT OUT HERE, WANNA KNOW WHY?

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I CAN BE FREE"

"ohh boyy" Flynn murmured to himself, as he dragged along.

**X**

Anna looked around, amazed at what she saw.

'Leaves' she thought 'Leaves everywhere'.

Kristoff was confused at why she looked so amazed; they were leaves not huge buckets of ice.

Anna suddenly gasped

"Kriiisstoffff"

"Yes?"

"Look at that huge pile of leaves"

The two teens looked at a ginormous pile of leaves.

"Okayyy" Kristoff said. "What are you gonna do?".

"I'm gonna… JUMP INNN"

"Wait…..what"

Anna backed up, and ran as fast a she could; she jumped and landed into the leaves.

The strawberry blonde laughed until her sides hurt.

"That was AWESOME"

Kristoff smiled at the sophomore, she could find the good in everything.

"Why do you like leaves so much anyway?" he asked, sitting next to the girl.

"I don't know" she said, "They remind me of my hair, well sometimes".

Kristoff just nodded and smelled the November air.

**X**

Elsa and Jack had been walking for several hours. Jack had never been so bored in his life, well next to the time he had watched his first horror movie.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know" Elsa said, looking around. "Just walking around and enjoying the scenery"

Jack groaned, he looked around and saw a huge wooden stick. It was curved at the top, and for some reason was covered in snow.

Jack walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hey Elsa" he called, "check this out".

The platinum blonde girl walked up to him and the stick.

"Why's it covered in snow?" she asked.

"I don't know" Jack replied, "But it looks cool".

"It could be your staff" Elsa joked.

"Good idea" Jack said, smirking.

"Wait…. What?" Elsa said "I was only joking"

"Really? Because I like that idea"

Jack carried the stick with him, and walked off as if nothing happened.

Elsa smiled at the boy, and sighed. 'He's perfect' she thought as she caught up with him.

**I liked that chapter, did you? I did. *PLEASE READ THE UPCOMING RANT* guys I won't be posting for a while, because I'm STRESSED. I have school, homework, chores, and on top of that this story. I'm supposed to be doing my homework now, and I got a lot. I also have to do this report of Martin Luther King. The next chapter won't be up for the next week or so. Thanks for understanding **


	10. Punzie and flynn

**OMG I'M SO PISSED. So I was writing a chapter and I was almost done but then I had to go to the bathroom. When I came out my mom turned off the computer and I didn't save my work, NOW I HAVER TO DO IT ALL OVER :( BTW there are a lot of references in here, a lot.**

Flynn couldn't believe it. He dragged himself out of bed for this.

Rapunzel was swinging around a tree, while Flynn was leaning against with a bored look on his face.

"BEST DAY EVER" Rapunzel screamed in between swings. **(just like in the movie XD)**

"When are we leaving?" Flynn asked.

"Why would you want to leave?" Rapunzel asked "It's the BEST out here!"

"That's because your mom didn't let you go outside when you were little".

What he said was true. When she was little, her mom was so over protective, she didn't want her going outside in fear something might happen to her. One day she went out without her mom knowing and had the most fun in her life.

But he couldn't blame her. If he wasted 10 years of his life inside, he would be swinging off trees too.

Rapunzel fell from the tree and landed on her feet.

"Come on we have more exploring to do!" she yelled running off once again.

"Oh come on" he complained. "I don't want another horse to kick me again". **(OMG MAXIMUS XD)**

"He was very nice" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"He hit my good side!" he held the left side of his waist.

"But he gave me a pan" she held up a worn out frying pan. **(Another movie reference)**

"Punzie, don't you think it was kind of dumb to accept a frying pan from a horse?"

She held the pan up to his face.

"I will use this" she threatened. **(XD references)**

Flynn backed off and ran. He was not going to be beat down by a hot girl with a frying pan. Wait, _hot _girl?

"Hey come back here you" She screamed, running after him.

Omg, she was alone with her crush, yesssss.

Did she like Flynn? Yes. Ok she liked everybody. But he was different. His fuzzy beard, his clueless stare, THE SMOLDER **(XD remember the smolder?)**

He even hated her pet chameleon. The way Pascal always gives him a wet willy, with his tongue.

He always looked, FABOULOUS **(pewdiepie reference)**

She was finally catching up to him, and then she almost tripped over a branch.

Flynn ran back and caught her just in time.

"You saved me, THANK YOU" she hugged him so hard he was surprised he could still breathe **(chapter one reference)**

"You're welcome" he said, trying to hide his blush.

**OMG the references cheered me up XD ok no more…..for today *evil laugh* **


	11. cabin mornings

**Two chapters in one day, I know, I'm on a roll **

That night, Elsa had the same dream as before, only this time she had no choice and had to watch Jack die.

She woke up screaming and sweats rolling down her forehead.

Through all the eighteen years of her life, she had never had a dream that bad.

It was quiet in the cabin, too quiet, she was home alone.

There was a note taped to the bedroom door.

She walked over, untapped it, and read it.

_Hey Elsie,_

_Tooth wanted us to help her with a surprise for the boys. We won't be back until around 8 or 9 so the house is yours for now. __You should go find Jack and have some fun ;) __seeya later – Anna, Merida, and punzie 3_

_P.S- you should go fix yourself up. You weren't looking so pretty with a bedhead and sweaty armpits._

Elsa walked into the cabin bathroom to find the truth.

Her hair was CRAZY, kind of like the ones Anna always got. Were bedheads genetic or something?

She grabbed the nearest hairbrush and tried to fix the tangles in her hair.

While she was at it she took a whiff of her arm pit.

Elsa gasped and looked away. She needed deodorant, lots of it.

Elsa grabbed her favorite peppermint scented deodorant and smothered it all over her armpit; she did the same with the other.

Now it smelled like a donut with mud for frosting, but least it was better than before.

An hour and 20 minute later her hair was tangle free. She also needed a new hairbrush.

She checked the time, 12:30.

This means she could finally have a day to relax. No boy troubles, drama, or anything.

Just her, the TV, and food.

She sat on the couch with the biggest bag of Doritos she could find.

Elsa grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

She flipped through channels, trying to find a good show.

Elsa stopped when she saw someone's face, Periwinkle.

"Good morning New York, I'm Kalel Cullen **(look her up, she's my idol O3O)**

"Yesterday, a tragedy happened. 18 year old Periwinkle was caught trying to bomb her classmate's house".

They showed a picture of Elsa's house, she spit out her Doritos and gawked.

"The police caught her before she could do anything, and was arrested. Police are still investigating the scene."

Elsa turned off the TV. Periwinkle tried to bomb her house?

She then got a call, Jack.

"Hello?"

"ELSA" he yelled

"Yes Jack?"

"ARE YOU AWARE THAT PERI TRIED TO BOMB YOUR HOUSE?"

"yes, I am very aware"

"HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"I don't know"

"I'm coming over"

"what"

"I'M COMING OVER AND I'M STAYING THERE"

"NO YOUR NOT"

"I'M ALREADY HERE"

"huh?"

"OPEN YOUR WINDOW"

Elsa looked over and saw Jack banging at the window.

'Danm' she thought, 'somebody's desperate'

She walked over and opened the window, Jack fell to the floor.

He quickly got up and held her shoulders.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"yes"

"ARE YOU SURE?"

Elsa slapped him across the face.

"CALM YOURSELF" she whisper yelled.

"sorry, I over react like that"

"I know"

**Ok, that chapter was random XD**


	12. even worse

**HEY GUYS, I made time fly by pretty fast and in the middle of the chapter it's gonna be in like, March soo. I felt like the pace was too slow. BTW the camp thing is in November, so no one's confused. And it's pretty upsetting soo.**

Jack wouldn't leave the girl's cabin.

Elsa was flattered that he wouldn't leave for her safety, but for some reason she felt like somebody was watching her.

What is it was A? Wait, what was she thinking? She had been watching way too much of Pretty Little Liars.

"Jack" Elsa started, "It's so sweet that you're watching me, but I'm alright, trust me".

"I am staying here" he said sternly "The last time I left you alone you got attacked"

Elsa stared at him.

"That's really- "LINE UPPPPP"

Elsa was cut off by a voice. Tooth's voice.

Everyone was whispering when Jack and Elsa got to the middle.

Tooth blew her whistle and everyone shut up.

"Listen guys" she started. "We found somebody sneaking a bomb in someone's bag"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

Elsa wondered who that person could be until Tooth gave her a long worried stare.

Her bag. Someone put a bomb in her bag. She knew exactly who, and why.

Tooth cleared her throat.

"Because of this you guys are going to leave early, and by early I mean right now. Go pack your things, the bus will be here in an hour".

The girls packed their things in silence.

Rapunzel broke it.

"Why would anyone be so cruel?"

The girls looked at her.

"Well" Merida started "There are a lot of people who wou' do thi'"

"But why to us?" Anna said, adding on to Rapunzel.

Merida looked up and stared at the wall. "I don' know".

Elsa looked away. She tried to keep the tears from coming out.

This was her fault. If she had never even liked Jack in the first place this wouldn't have happened.

Meanwhile, Jack wasn't doing so well either. He also knew it was Peri and the girls. But how? How did they do that? He should have checked everything.

If he didn't watch out, the girl he loved was going to be in big trouble. He needed to be prepared. Prepared for anything.

**X**

It had been four months since the camping field tip. The kids got home safe and sound.

But they didn't feel safe and sound.

For the past four months. Elsa was scared. She was scared that anywhere she went, Periwinkle would be there.

It make matters worse, she had been having the same dream over and over again.

She had never felt such fear in her entire life.

Jack had been following her everywhere. Being with him started this whole thing in the first place.

If only he understood that.

The thing she did the most was stay as far from public bathrooms as possible.

If she had to use the bathroom, she would hold it in as much as possible.

Jack never felt so bad for her ever.

He just wanted to hold her tight and pity with her.

He was scared too, scared for her life.

She told him over a million times that she was alright.

But he knew she was the opposite.

"Jack" Elsa started "You've been following me for the past four months".

"Aren't I always following you?"

"Yes, but this is different, it's like you're afraid of something".

"Me? I'm not afraid of any- AHH A SPIDER!"

He jumped and ran away.

Elsa laughed out loud. "Jack it's a raisin".

She ran after him, only to find the most shocking thing of her life.

There was Periwinkle, flirting with Jack.

She wore a white crop top, with black booty shorts.

She was twirling her hair and winking at him.

Jack however, didn't look impressed.

He shrugged her off and walked away.

Elsa couldn't believe.

Jack shrugged off the most popular girl in school.

He would probably have the best future if he married her.

Periwinkle scoffed and looked away.

Elsa tried her best not to be seen, but it was too late.

Peri glared at her, and started walking towards her.

She ran off. She heard Periwinkle's boots going clack behind her.

Elsa ran as fast as she could. Why did she have to have to wear flats today?

Elsa needed to catch her breath, but didn't stop running.

Periwinkle caught up to her, and grabbed a huge hunk of her hair.

Elsa fell back. Peri dragged Elsa by her hair, all the way to the yard.

She felt grass and dirt against a hair and a sign that said _Property of Disneyworks high, students keep off._

Elsa struggled to get her hair away from Periwinkle's grasp but she was too strong.

"Omg would you stop that?" She heard Periwinkle say.

Elsa suddenly felt a huge pain on her head, and then everything went black.

**X**

Jack was walking around the school, looking for Elsa, that's when he heard a scream.

Elsa's scream.

"HELPPP" he heard her say.

Jack ran off, trying to find where the screeches were coming from.

He followed the sound, and ran into the school yard.

He stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

Elsa was tied to a tree, she was covered in bruises and bleeding cuts. Surrounding her were shards of glass.

Her eyes were closed and full of tears.

Jack suddenly felt a wave of anger.

Periwinkle was going to pay, big time.

**OMG CLIFFHANGER, I'm sorry **** don't you just want to strangle peri? Yea, she was a wonderful character before I ruined her**


	13. visiting

**OMG sorry I haven't updated much, I had this really big test (not the state text) and I had to study. But I ended up getting a B+ soooo XD It's kind of sad in the beginning, but towards the middle ya'll will be very happy ;)**

Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Merida, and Flynn were all waiting in the lobby of the hospital.

It turns out Periwinkle and the girls had smashed her with a whole bunch of glass bottles. In the end, Peri finished her by slicing her shoulder with a pocket knife.

Harsh don't you think?

When Jack had found Elsa tied to the tree he untied her and carried her to the nearest hospital. On the way there, Elsa went unconscious because of blood loss.

Everyone else had heard what happened and rushed to the hospital as soon as possible.

Jack had noticed Rapunzel and Flynn had arrived last and were holding hands.

Kristoff was sitting in a chair, trying to comfort Anna who was on the verge of tears.

Hiccup was sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed and a worried look on his face.

Merida was passing back and forth, muttering something that sounded like 'Fuck Periwinkle, Fuck Periwinkle, Fuck Periwinkle'.

Jack was leaning on the wall, not saying a word. He stared at the clock, with a poker face. He was trying his best to keep back tears.

A nurse walked in holding a clip board. "Elsa Winters?" she said aloud.

Everyone looked up.

"That's us" Flynn said.

The nurse flipped a page on her clipboard. "You guys can visit her now, but you'll have to go one by one".

"I'll go first" Anna said, standing up.

Kristoff stood up with her.

"Do you want to go with you?" he asked.

Anna nodded.

"She's in room 382" the nurse said.

Anna murmured a thank you and they both walked out.

They came back ten minutes later.

"How is she?" Hiccup asked.

"She's fine" Kristoff said, "But she's really quiet".

Merida stood up.

"Can I go next" she asked.

The nurse nodded and Mérida walked out.

After her came Hiccup, Then Rapunzel and then Flynn.

"Jack" Anna said. "You're the only one who hasn't gone; do you want to see her?"

Jack looked up. He had not said a word ever since he brought Elsa there.

Slowly, Jack released himself from the wall, and walked out. All without saying anything.

When he got there, he couldn't help but burst into tears.

On the hospital bed laid Elsa, she had black and blue bruises all over her arms and legs, a huge scar on her shoulder, and a long white band aid wrapped around her head.

She turned her head and saw him. "J-jack?" she smattered.

Jack ran to her and hugged her as hard as he could, trying not to cause her pain.

"I so s-sorry E-Elsa" he smattered, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Don't apologize" She said.

"No" he replied "This is my entire fault, I had to be looking out for you".

Elsa looked at him; she had never seen him in such pain before.

"E-Elsa?" Jack said.

"Yes?

"W-why were they doing this to you in the first place?"

Elsa fell silent.

Should she tell him? What if he didn't like her back? It would ruin her friendship with Jack.

She still didn't say anything.

_Flashback -10 years ago-_

_8 year old Elsa stood outside the door. Today was her first day at her new school. _

_She went on her tippy toes, and knocked on the door. _

_The door opened to a middle aged woman with a warm smile. "Why hello" she said. "You must be Elsa, I'm Miss Ursula, come on in"._

_Elsa walked in the room and was greeted by a bunch of yelling 2__nd__ graders._

_She sat on one of the round tables._

_Elsa wasn't always the loud one, she was usually really shy._

"_HI" a voice suddenly yelled._

_Elsa yelped and looked at where it came from._

_A boy with white hair and some teeth missing stared back at her._

"_My name's Jack, what's yours?" he said, taking out his hand._

"_Elsa" she said, shaking his hand._

"_What's that you're holding?" he asked, pointing to the stuffed toy snowman she was holding._

"_This is Olaf" She said, holding him up so he could get a better look. "My sister made him for my birthday"._

"_His nose is missing". He pointed out._

"_Yeah, she kind of forgot about it"._

_Jack suddenly got an idea._

_He got one of the dried up carrots from his pocket. _

"_Can I see him?" he asked._

_Elsa gave it to him and he got to work._

_Jack took hold of the nearest glue stick and worked his magic._

"_Anndd done" he said._

_Jack held it up to her as she gasped._

_Jack had given Olaf a nose._

"_Thanks" Elsa said happily._

_Jack smiled in response._

_This was the start of beautiful friendship._

Jack stared at her with wide eyes, still waiting for a response.

"Well" he asked "Why are they picking on you?"

Elsa stared at him.

"Because I love you" she whispered.

"What?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" She said louder.

Jack stared at her.

Did he hear her correctly?

Elsa loved him?

That's when he did the unexpected.

Jack cupped her face and kissed her.

Elsa's eyes went wide in response.

She soon relaxed as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

The kiss broke as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too" he finally said.

Elsa felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Jack loved her. Her, out of all people.

He didn't love Periwinkle, or Rapunzel, or anyone else.

He was in love with Elsa Winters.

"Oh Jack" Elsa said as he kissed him again.

Now they finally knew, and the wondering was over.

Jack and Elsa were in love.

**SQEEEEEEE, THEY HAVE CONFESSED. I waited for this moment :DDDD**


	14. meet me in the yard

**Now that Jack and Elsa know that they love each other, THE JELSA FLUFF CAN BEGIN, YASSSSSS BTW this one focuses more on Jack then Elsa, but she's in here ;)**

Jack walked out five minutes later with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Flynn asked.

"Because I just got the girl of my dreams" Jack replied dreamily.

Everyone's head shot up.

Jack just smirked and skipped out of the hospital.

Everyone stared at the door.

"Who was that?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know" Anna said "and I don't wanna know".

**X**

The next day Jack stepped through the doors of Disneyworks high.

He was looking for someone, periwinkle.

But even though I said he was looking for her that does not mean it's for a good reason.

He saw Mérida sipping from the water fountain.

"Hey Mer" he started. "Have you seen Periwinkle?"

"Nah" she said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Wha ye gonna do? Whip her ass?"

"Nope" Jack said, popping the P. "Something much worse".

Soon Jack gave up looking for her and decided to do it the easy way.

He went to her locker and scribbled a note.

_To Periwinkle_

_Meet me in the school yard during lunch. I have a surprise for you._

_-Jack_

When he finished taping it on her locker, he saw Periwinkle walking towards her locker while talking to Esmeralda.

He quickly rushed off, without being seen.

He hid behind the nearest garbage can and watched.

Periwinkle said bye to her friend as she turned around to face her locker.

She saw the note and read it. Peri grinned and strutted off, her heels going _clack_ _clack _down the hall.

The bell rang and Jack raced off to his next class.

**X**

Elsa woke up somewhere that wasn't her room.

Where was she? Oh yeah, the hospital.

That's when she remembered the events of yesterday.

She had her first kiss. And best of all, it was from Jack, her precious Jackie.

After their second kiss he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and of course she said yes.

She was just about to go into day dream state until a nurse came in.

"Elsa Winters you are in 1-A health, you're now free to leave the hospital".

Elsa almost jumped for joy at the news.

An hour later, Elsa walked out of the hospital and headed home.

Once she got there she changed into a white tank top with dark blue jeggings and colorful ankle socks.

Elsa popped the popcorn bag into the microwave and grabbed the remote.

'I wonder what's going on at school?' she wondered.

**X**

Jack leaned against the tree in the school yard. It was now lunch time and Periwinkle was ten minutes late.

He then saw her strutting towards him.

He raised his eyebrow at what she was wearing.

She had a sky blue crop top with ripped booty shorts and simple strap heels. She also wore dangle earrings.

'You have to be kidding me" Jack thought.

"Sorry I'm late Hun" she said, twirling her hair. "I wanted to look pretty for you".

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Peri cut him off.

"I know why we're here Jackie; you wanna have some fun don't you?"

Oh no she didn't.

Her blabbing didn't stop.

"I always knew you wanted me, rather than that pathetic snow witch, what was her name again? It was like Ella or something. She had to be the biggest airhead I have ever seen in my life, now where were we?"

She pinned him against the tree, licking her lips.

That's it, she crossed the line.

"Get off me you slut" Jack ordered.

Periwinkle's smirk disappeared. "What's wrong honey?"

"Don't call me that" he said louder as he untangled himself from her.

"What's up with you?"

"First of all, her name is Elsa, NOT ELLA, second of all you have no right to talk about her like that".

"Please don't tell me you actually like that girl"

"I don't like her, I love her".

"THAT'S IT, WHERE IS THAT BITCH?"

Periwinkle turned around, only to have Jack grab her wrist.

"You are not hurting her again".

"YES I CAN" she yelled "MY DAD'S THE PRINCIBAL OF THIS SCHOOL, PLUS MY FAMILY'S MONEY KEEPS THIS SCHOOL RUNNING, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"I don't think so".

The two teens turned around and saw Mr. Black A.K.A the principal standing with his hands behind his back. **(BTW Mr Black is pitch)**

"Daddy" Periwinkle panicked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, both of you meet me in my office".

**OHHH they're in trouble, but YASS JACK, GIVE IT TO HER**


	15. comforting

**Finally it is time, FOR THE ULTIMATE JELSA FLUFF CHAPTER seriously in every single fan fiction I've read there is always a cute fluffy and romantic chapter, not that I mind XD**

Ah yes, this was the life.

Elsa was chilling on the couch, her legs propped up on the living room table.

She was watching a marathon of Pretty Little Liars while munching on the popcorn she made earlier.

For the first time in forever, Elsa finally had some time for herself.

Not like the time during the camping trip, where it only lasted an hour and thirty minutes.

No boy troubles, no school, no drama, no stress, it was all good.

That's when she heard a noise coming from her door.

She turned her head to look at the door, the knob jiggled, and the door opened, revealing Jack.

"HONEY I'M HOME" he yelled.

Elsa chuckled at his silliness. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um I'm visiting" Jack replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I know, but its 2:45, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I would if I wasn't suspended" He said while digging into the fridge.

Elsa froze and turned around. Suspended? Did he just say suspended?

"WHAT BUT HOW?"

"Well" Jack said looking away.

"Ok" she said "I want to know everything".

20 MINUTES LATER

Jack told her everything,he also told her what happened in the office, Periwinkle was expelled, and was reported to the police, by her own father.

"So let me get this straight" Elsa said "Periwinkle was EXPELLED?"

"And arrested" Jack added.

"But why?"

"Elsa, she harassed you, she attacked you, she tried to bomb your house, she put a bomb in your bag, and tried to kill you with a bunch of glass bottles, how could she not be expelled and arrested?"

Elsa whacked herself on the forehead; of coarse.

"But wait" She said "Why were you suspended?"

"Well we weren't supposed to be in the school yard in the first place and it was my idea sooo"

"Hmm makes sense".

"But look on the bright side" Jack said "At least you'll never have to worry about Periwinkle ever again".

Elsa smiled in response, no more Periwinkle. She suddenly felt a feeling she had not felt in a long time, safety.

Besides, even if Periwinkle was still going to torture her, Jack would be there to protect her.

"Elsa can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can I stay tonight?"

"Why"

"When my mom finds out about what happened she probably gonna murder me, and she has a business trip tomorrow, so if I say here, won't ever get caught".

Elsa stared at him. "Some plan"

"Yeah, but it would only work if you let me stay over".

"Alright"

"YAYY"

Jack gave her a hug, causing her blush furiously.

**X**

It was now around midnight.

Elsa didn't have a guest room so guess where Jack was sleeping, with Elsa, that's right, there not doing anything geez….

Elsa wasn't really having a peaceful sleep, because she was having the dream again.

The same one from the camping trip. You know the one where Elsa was in some medieval dress and Periwinkle was there and the guards beat Elsa and stuff? Yeah, that one.

Jack was soon awaken by heavy breathing, he turned around and saw Elsa who was shaking and had sweat rolling down her forehead.

It pained him to see her like this

"Elsa" he whispered, shaking her "Elsa, are you okay?"

Her eyes slowly opened.

"I h-had it a-again" she said, her voice cracking

"Had what?"

"T-the dream! You know that nightmare I had during the camping trip?"

"Elsa, can you tell me what happened?"

5 MINUTES LATER

"A-and I've been having the same dream every night ever since" Elsa finished, still shaking.

Elsa knew for sure he would think she was pathetic, but he did the opposite.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her torso.

He lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

Jack smiled and gave her a long passionate kiss.

Elsa buried her face into his neck, taking in his scent.

He ran his hand up and down her back while stroking her hair with the other.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours until they fell asleep, cuddled up together.

And there in Jack's arms, Elsa had the best sleep in her entire life.

**OMG IT'S SO CUTE :DD well I hope it was fluffy enough to satisfy you hardcore jelsa shippers out there. Next chapter coming soon**


	16. come on already!

**I've got nothing to say, enjoy XD**

Elsa stood in front of her mirror. Today was the first time she was going to go back to school ever since her attack.

What she had heard was that the news that Periwinkle got expelled AND arrested spread around the school. Rumors about her attack went on too.

People felt bad for Elsa, while others called her a wimp.

She had trouble deciding what to wear.

She didn't want to look too flashy so people would think she was an over the top diva.

And she didn't want to look like some pathetic and depressed freak.

She finally decided on a gray flowing tank top, black jean shorts, and black high top boots.

Was her outfit ok? Maybe she should change. But then she would be late. Oh who cares she looked fine. Or did she? She didn't know.

Jack was down stairs, still waiting for her.

"Elsa" he called "hurry up we're gonna be late".

"Just a minute" she called back.

Jack sat down in the couch, where Anna was sitting.

"Is she usually like this?" he asked.

"Nope" she said "it's usually me".

"Really?"

"Yupp"

"You look fine"

"I don't like being lied to jack"

He put his hands up in surrender.

She had on a white t shirt, black and white striped jeans, with black converse. She also had a jean hoodie with black sleeves, and a black beanie, with her hair in its usual 2 braids.

She actually did look fine, not THAT kind of fine, he had a girlfriend remember?

Elsa finally walked downstairs.

Jack stood up. "Finally what took so long?"

"I had to pick my outfit" she said, grabbing a granola bar from the counter.

She walked to the door and motioned him to come with her.

He sighed and got up from the couch.

They walked out the door, hand in hand.

**X**

They were finally outside the school.

Jack opened the door to realize Elsa wasn't with him.

He turned around to see her hiding behind a bush.

Jack chuckled and walked over to her.

"Look it's a kitty" he teased.

"Meow" Elsa said quietly.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because everyone knows what happened and then they'll start judging me and I'll have to transfer to a new school".

"If you're transferring I'm going with you".

"But Jackie"

"We're going in"

He tugged on her arm, but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole time" he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Alright".

Jack helped her up and together they walked inside.

Once they were inside, people started whispering and pointing. Some were snickering and gave her the loser sign.

Jack led her though the hall, glaring at them.

They walked into homeroom, right before the bell rang.

Miss Gothel walked in with her usual frown.

"Morning class" she started "I'm feeling bored so I'm just going to show a movie instead of giving you a test".

The class went YAY as Miss Gothel put the movie on.

Jack couldn't really concentrate. He kept staring at Elsa, who wasn't paying attention either.

She was too busy doodling in her notebook.

'She looks so beautiful' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a spitball hitting the back of Elsa's neck.

She turned around to see two jocks snickering at her.

"Ugly slut" one of them mouthed.

Elsa was on the verge of tears.

Jack gave them a death glare, "shut up" he hissed.

The two jocks shut up immediately, with look of fear in their eyes.

**X**

Merida walked down the hall, books in hand.

She walked over to her locker, her fingers twirling around the combination lock.

She got her book and slammed her locker shut, only to reveal the face of none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third or just hiccup.

That's when they realized how close they were to each other.

They blushed and looked away.

"Hey Mer" hiccup said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi" she said, rubbing her arm".

"I was wondering, are you free Friday night?"

"yea, why ye askin?"

"I understand your probably gonna say no but it would make me rea-"

"OH just spit it out!"

"FINE do you wanna go out with me?"

"….."

"Well?"

"YE'SS, I mean, ye".

"Great, well seeya?"

"seeya"

Once he was out of sight, Mérida fist bumped.

And once Mérida was out of sight, Hiccup jumped for joy, and strolled out the hall.

**Mericupness and jelsaness, YASS**


	17. let's play

**Once again, nothing to say…*smells armpits***

Today wasn't really the best.

Everywhere Elsa went, there at to be at least one person who "hated" on her.

Luckily, the school day was finally over and she had made it out alive.

Jack and Elsa were walking across the street, when Jack spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Look I know we're still going steady and all bu-"

"Oh my god, just spill it" **(chapter 16 reference)**

"OK OK do you wanna go out with me?"

"Oh ok"

"That's it, just ok?"

"Yeahh"

"I was expecting much more than that".

"Wouldn't that be a little out of character?"

"True that".

"So when is it?"

"How about Saturday, at around 8?"

"Sounds good"

The two teens stopped outside Elsa's house.

They bid each other good bye and Jack left.

Elsa walked in her house.

She was immediately greeted with Anna lying flat on the floor.

Elsa walked into the kitchen, jumping over Anna on her way.

Finally Anna spoke, but her voice was muffled. Probably because her face was planted on the carpet.

"Yes it's me" Elsa replied, while taking a box of Pocky out of the cupboard.

"Can I afk you somfing?"

"Sure"

"Wat do you do if your cwuf wikes you back?"

"What's a cwuf?"

Anna shot her head up so Elsa could hear her properly.

"A cwuf is a CRUSH"

"Hmmmm why are you asking?"

"Because Jack was your crush and he likes you back"

Elsa looked away. "Well I just told him and he asked me out, that's all".

A smile appeared on Anna's face. "Thanks Elsa, I'm gonna tell Kristoff right now".

Elsa stopped in her tracks.

Kristoff? Anna liked Kristoff? And never told her? The nerve of that girl

**X**

Jack walked into his house.

He turned around and yelped.

His sister A.K.A Emily was holding on to his leg, with a toothy smile.

Jack shook his leg, hoping should would get off, but she didn't budge.

"Emily" he said "What do you want?"

"I wanna PLAY" she said, her smile growing wider.

"I can't play right now I have to….do my homework, yeah"

"And by homework do you mean reading One Direction fan fiction and writing in your diary?"

Jack stared at her. How did she know that?

"Okay you win" Jack said face palming.

"YAY" Emily said. "Come on, you're going to be late for fairy Mary's tea party". **(HA fairy Mary ;D)**

So poor jack had to spend the rest of the day wearing a fluffy scarf and drinking fake tea, and getting his nails painted pink.

Yay life.

**Lol XD poor jack, I just felt like making a pointless chapter, is that bad? **


	18. hiccup and merida's date

**This one has mericcup, but in my opinion it's still pretty good**

**Hiccup: YES finally some mericcup**

**Jack: Jelsa is still cuter**

**Hiccup: NO IT'S NOT**

**Me: T_T **

**(WARNING: CONTAINS MOCKING JAY SPOLERS)**

Hiccup stood in front of Mérida's door, panicking.

"What if she doesn't like what I've planned" he thought "What if she has one of those big scary dads, of course she does, she has to get her scariness from someone" "OH FUCK IT just knock".

Hiccup held his breath and knocked.

The door opened a crack to reveal three triplets with crazy red hair similar to Mérida's.

Then the door opened all the way, to reveal a huge man with the same hair.

He scowled at him and looked as if he was going to break his neck off.

Hiccup gave him an awkward smile and gulped.

That's when Mérida finally came into view.

She wore a black poncho shirt, green skinny jeans, and black heels. She also had a bit of light make up.

She glared at her dad.

"Daddy" she scolded "Dis is hiccup, de' guy I was talkin' about"

His scowl turned into a huge smile, and did the unexpected.

He grabbed Hiccup and gave him a bear hug.

"Ay'" he said "so ye' da one that Mérida has been talking about"

Merida's face cheeks burned with blush. She gave him the shh sign, but he didn't listen.

"Ye should see her, she goes on and on and on, about how cute you are, and when ye asked her out she went nuts, poor Mérida wanted to impress ye so bad she even attempted to straighten her hair so yo-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH DADDY"

He dropped Hiccup and put his hands up in surrender.

Soon they were in Hiccup's Honda, driving to their destination.

"Soo" Hiccup started "You talk about me a lot"

"Shut up" she said quickly, her face flushing with red.

"Am I really so cute you wanted to straighten your hair?"

"Shut the hell up"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'Sorry'

'Great' she thought 'I just made dis awkward'

"Where are you taking me" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Somewhere" he teased.

"Tell me"

"Okay but promise me you won't freak out"

"I Promise I won't"

"Okay, we're gonna see Mocking Jay"

"OHMYGO- I mean yay"

Hiccup chuckled. "Well I figured since you love archery so much you would be a fan of the hunger games".

"Yes, yes I am. I love hunger games, yes, yes, YES"

They finally got to the theater.

Merida was all into the movie, not missing a single part.

Hiccup didn't understand anything.

First of all, why is it called HUNGER games? They were just killing each other, might as well call it KILLING games. And what kind of name was KATNISS? It sounds like CAT-NIP. And why would a guy be named PEETA, it sounds like a girl name.

But Mérida seemed to love it so why not?

After the movie, they went to get some ice cream.

They went to the nearest Coldstone and ate outside.

Mérida was awestruck.

She wouldn't stop blabbing about Peeta and Katniss getting married and living some district 12 and her sister and mother dying.

Look, Hiccup loved Mérida he really did, he just wanted the blabbing to stop so they could talk about something else, like dragons, dragons are cool.

That's when he did the unthinkable.

He crashed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened as she slowly closed them.

Then at the same time, they thought the same thing.

'Best date ever'

**Ok I know mocking jay hasn't come out yet but let's just pretend in this universe it just came out, kay? I'll put merida's outfit on my profile. OH AND GUESS WHAT I'm going to see frozen on ice tomorrow and I'm super excited. FROZAYN ON ICEEE YASS **


	19. Jack and elsa's date

**OMG guys I'm back, and yesterday was, FROZEN ON ICE. It was so cool and one of the trolls almost slipped XD I had a blast, AND NOW I'M BACK it is now time, for the jelsa date **

Today was the day, her first date.

Elsa looked over her outfit.

She wore a black tank top with the words 'Let it go', ripped waist jeans and black converse. Her hair was straightened and loose, with a small black beanie.

The outfit chosen and hair straightened by Anna, of course.

The doorbell rang.

"OMG" Anna yelled "He's here!"

Elsa took one last look in the mirror before she went down stairs.

She opened the door to reveal Jack telling himself to calm down.

She giggled causing him to realize she was there.

His face flushed as he gave her a small wave. "Hey"

"How you doing'" she replied

"Well we better get going" Jack said, grabbing her arm.

"Seeya Anna" Elsa called as they both raced down the street.

Anna looked back and smiled at the two.

'I wonder how many kids they'll have' she thought as she walked back inside.

**X**

Jack and Elsa had ran all the way to their destination hand in hand.

When they got there, Elsa stopped to catch her breath.

She finally looked up, not believing what she was seeing.

They were in a park, the same part of the park they used to go to when they were little. But this part of the park was special, because it was covered with snow that for some reason never melted.

This is where she first taught Jack how to skate, where they would climb the naked trees, where they would have snowball fights, and bond together.

Jack smirked in satisfaction. "I knew you would remember this place"

Elsa was still looking around in amazement, until she felt something cold and wet hit her back.

She turned around to find Jack holding a snowball.

She jokingly glared at him. "Oh it is on" she said.

Elsa grabbed the nearest platter of snow and molded it into a ball.

Just as she was about to throw, she noticed Jack was gone.

Elsa turned around to find Jack with a whole army of snowballs.

That's when she forgot he was a master of snowball fights.

"That's not fair" she yelled

Jack shrugged, "Aren't you cold?"

Elsa shrugged the same way he did "The cold never bothered me anyway"

She raced off, causing poor Jack to run after her, while carrying five or six snowballs with him.

The girl was fast, too fast, dammit.

That's when he gave up; he set the snowballs on the ground to catch his breath.

Bad choice, Elsa dropped all the snowballs on top of him.

Jack fell to the ground and laughed.

Elsa gave him her hand to help him up.

He grabbed it and pulled her down.

They both laughed until their sides hurt.

The two winter loving teens spent the next three hours playing, laughing, kissing, and just enjoying each other's company.

It was almost midnight, and the two were cuddled up against the tree.

Elsa rested her head on his shoulder, as her stroked her hair.

They could stay like this forever, if Anna wasn't a nervous freak and would get creepy if Elsa wasn't home soon.

"Come on" Jack said getting up "It's getting late"

Elsa nodded as she grabbed his hand and they walked out together.

But just before they left the park completely, Elsa grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his.

He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss slightly broke as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yup, tonight was perfect.

**BOOM done. I know I could have started it yesterday, but I got home really late, like at eleven sooo. But hey, at least I got a Olaf hat XD please review, oh and i'll put Elsa's outfit on my profile**


	20. misunderstanding

**Once again, Gabby has decided to skip time and go from March to May, what's wrong with me **

The last few months have been the best months of Elsa's life.

Of course everyone took the important test, and (almost) everyone passed with an 80 or higher.

Turns out, Hiccup and Mérida's date had gone well and were going steady.

And it also turns out that Rapunzel and Flynn have been going out ever since February and nobody knew because Rapunzel thought they 'Knew already'.

Anna and Kristoff have been hanging out a lot.

She still didn't know if they were dating or not.

The best part was nobody has seen or mentioned Periwinkle at all.

Today Elsa thought it would be like the others, but she was wrong.

Jack and Elsa were walking out of the cafeteria laughing about goodness knows what.

Suddenly Jack stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked around and said quickly "I gotta use it".

He ran off, bumping into a few people.

Elsa giggled and waited for him.

Jack came out two minutes later to meet face to face with the person he thought was never going to see again.

Periwinkle

"Hey Jack" she said flirtatiously.

Jack scowled in disgust. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail"

She smirked "I escaped, it was pretty easy".

"Did it occur to you that you were EXPELLED?"

Periwinkle admired her nails in a bored manner. "Sadly, yes but I needed to-"

"That's enough; I'm never going to be with you, ever".

She scoffed "Puh-lease that's the biggest lie I've ever heard".

"I told you already, I love Elsa"

"But what if you couldn't be with her?"

Jack's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

Periwinkle smirked "Well since your takings so long in the 'bathroom' don't you think she's gonna come?"

She was right, at that very moment they could both hear Elsa's footsteps.

Then Periwinkle grabbed Jack's face, and kissed him.

Jack could see Elsa through corner of his eye; her hand was covering her mouth and was on the verge of tears. She ran off.

He pushed Periwinkle off him, and chased after her.

He finally caught up with her; he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Elsa, it's not what it looks like"

"If you wanted to be with Periwinkle you could have just told me" Elsa said, her voice cracking.

"I don't, I wanna be with you"

"Just leave me alone" She said, turning around.

Jack grabbed her wrist. "No, you have to listen to me"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE" Elsa snatched her wrist away and ran off.

She could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

Jack stared back at her and felt a hand on his shoulder.

Periwinkle stoked his neck with her thumb. "Now now Jackie" she said "She was never worth it anyway"

"YOU" Jack yelled "this is YOUR entire fault".

Periwinkle backed away "listen can't we ju-"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" he yelled "YOU DISGUST ME PERIWINKLE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGIN"

Her face turned red with anger. "FINE take your precious little snow witch"

She stomped off.

Jack felt a small tear roll down his face.

'My poor little snowflake' he thought.

**OMG WHY PERIWINKLE WHY you guys probably want to break her neck off, but don't worry this is the last time you'll ever see periwinkle in this story ;) review please**


	21. depressed

**Once again, nothing to say *picks nose***

Anna was worried about Elsa.

Ever since she saw Jack kissing Periwinkle, she had become majorly depressed.

She only left her room to use the bathroom and that was about it.

She wasn't eating as much, and Anna had to drag her to school.

Every night Anna could hear Elsa bawling.

Come to think of it, Anna hadn't been seeing much of Jack.

But according to Emily he wasn't doing so well.

Anna loved her sister, and she was going to make sure Elsa's life was ruined because of a boy.

"Elsa" Anna said knocking on the door **(no she's not going to sing XD)**

"What do you want?" Elsa yelled.

Geez, excuse her for being human.

"We gotta go to school" she said

She heard a groan and slow footsteps, and the door opened.

Elsa's hair was a mess, bags under her eyes, a white t-shirt that was yellowing, sweatpants, and uggs.

Not what Elsa would usually wear, at all.

"Ready to go" Anna said with a smile.

"Whatever" Elsa mumbled trudging downstairs.

**X**

Jack never thought he would ever turn out like this.

Jack hadn't slept in weeks, and every time he did get tired, remembered Elsa.

But he closed his eyes every night, hoping to doze off for at least a few seconds, nothing.

He also lost the desire to eat.

The last thing he ate was half of a granola bar, yesterday.

Jack also been having mood swings.

A few days ago, he had almost punched Hiccup.

To make it worse, he hadn't seen Elsa ever since the incident.

He would do anything to see her beautiful face again.

Jack turned around in bed, to reveal the shining sun.

The sun, why couldn't it just go away?

He closed his eyes, only to be startled by his alarm.

Jack groaned and got out of bed.

He dressed in a black t shirt, saggy sweatpants, and his favorite hoodie. The blue hoodie. The blue hoodie Elsa gave him.

He grabbed his converse, heading to the kitchen.

Emily was there, coloring in a coloring book **(duh)**

"Can you play with me after school?" she asked

"No" he said grabbing his backpack.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure? Mom always sa-"

"I SAID NO"

He immediately regret it when he saw the tears in her eyes.

He, held his head down, unable to look at her.

Jack shuffled out the door.

**OMG SO SAD X( I was actually bullied and depressed for a long time in my life so I know how it feels. But I'm ok now, so no worries **** review please**

.


	22. encounter

**People say my name reminds them of Starbucks, that's because my dad's a Grande coffee cup! XD**

Elsa walked out of the locker room.

Gym had just finished meaning the day was over, finally

She walked into the hallway, only to bump into someone.

Elsa looked up to see who it was.

Jack

He stared at her, not believing this was Elsa.

Baggy eyes, messy hair, no makeup. He still thought she was beautiful

"Elsa" he whispered. She bit her lip and tried to walk away, only to have Jack grab her shoulder "Can we talk?"

His voice was weak, the complete opposite of Jack.

"I'm gotta go" she said

"I need to talk to you now"

She turned around and locked her eyes with his. Desperate. You could look at his face and the only thing you could see was desperate, desperate to talk to her.

Elsa sighed. "What is it?"

"I didn't kiss her"

"Sure you didn't"

"I'M SERIOUS she kissed me"

"You were gone for a pretty long time"

"You have to believe me, PLEASE"

Elsa shook her head and turned around.

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and kissed her on the lips.

God he missed those lips.

Elsa's eyes widened, she tried to pull away but Jack's arms were too strong.

She soon found herself kind of enjoying the kiss

His lips tasted like some sort of minty vanilla, whatever it was she liked it.

The kiss soon broke.

Elsa looked around, everybody had already left.

"I've gotta go" Elsa said, before racing off.

"WAIT" Jack called, but it was too late.

**For some reason there's a gym out in the jungle, where I lift these tiny weights to work out my fake muscles XD review please **

.


	23. forgived

**I'm not going to spoil anything, but I'm just gonna say you'll be happy**

Elsa walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

So it was official, she still loved Jack, but she couldn't like him, he broke her heart.

Then again, he seemed pretty depressed as well, but he could be acting, you never know.

Elsa stared at herself in the mirror, she looked horrible. She was pale -paler then usual- and skinny, real skinny. Not to mention the cuts on her arm. That's right, she was cutting, and you got a problem with that? **(yes elsa, a very big problem)**

She was ugly, uglier than before. But Jack thought she was pretty, oh wait, he never did, and he liked Periwinkle the whole time.

That's when Anna and Rapunzel came barging into her room.

Elsa looked at her with an emotionless face "Out".

"Nope" Anna said "We have something we need to show you"

"What?" Elsa said, still emotionless

"Well" Rapunzel started "I just happen to be friends with the janitor, he gave me keys to the security room, and we got this tape from the security camera".

She held up a tape, and handed it to Elsa. "You may want to watch this alone"

Elsa snatched it from her and shooed them out of her room.

She looked down at the tape in her hands. She remembered Anna saying she was going to meet some friends around 8, so she would be alone.

To be honest, Elsa was dying to know what they wanted to show her.

So she waited until Anna left.

She opened her bedroom door and looked around.

She walked downstairs and into the living room.

Elsa popped the tape into the DVR.

She once the tape started playing, she gasped.

Elsa saw Jack heading out of the bathroom, and come face to face with Periwinkle. She watched with wide eyes as she grabbed her face and kissed him, and then she saw herself come into the scene, and everything else.

Once it ended, Elsa burst into tears.

Jack had been telling the truth, and she never trusted him. She had to find Jack.

Elsa burst out the door, and ran. Halfway there it started to rain.

"REALLY?" Elsa yelled, she continued running, even though there was a likely chance she would slip.

Soon she started to run out of energy. Probably because she hadn't eaten in like, almost a week.

Elsa finally stopped in front of Jack's house.

She trudged towards the door and knocked.

Ten seconds later, Jack opened the door.

"Elsa" he said "Is that you"

That was it, Elsa burst into tears for the second time.

Jack closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm s-sorry J-jack" Elsa said between sobs "I s-should of b-believed y-you"

Jack held her in his arms "Shh it's alright shh"

She sobbed into his chest.

Jack lifted her chin, and kissed her.

It felt good to feel his lips on hers again.

"J-jack?" Elsa said once the kiss broke.

"Yes?"

"L-lets p-promise nothing l-like this will n-never h-happen again"

"Of course"

Their lips met again.

So they stood there, kissing, in the rain, soaking wet, but did they care?

No

**EHMAGOD IMMA SO HAPPEH but I control this story soooo…..XD**

.


	24. dress shopping

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the CHANDELIERRRRRR! Sorry, no more singing XD **

It was now June and graduation was right around the corner.

And Rapunzel wouldn't shut up about it.

Currently, the great eight were sitting outside Coldstone, where they have the best ice cream in the entire world.

Rapunzel was still blabbing about graduation, Flynn was next to her hoping she would shut up, Mérida and Hiccup were throwing oreo bits at each other, Anna was eating her ice cream as if nothing was happening, Kristoff was removing the walnuts out of his ice cream, Elsa was on her phone, and Jack was being….Jack.

Yup, the usual.

Suddenly Elsa got a text from….Rapunzel?

_How bout some dress shoppin O3O_

Elsa looked up with a crooked smile. "Punzie I'm right here".

"I know" she answered "but no one was listening to me"

Elsa stared at her. She was smart.

**X**

The next day, the girls walked into the mall.

After searching and searching, they finally found a good dress store.

The minute Rapunzel walked in, she squealed.

She ran over to a strapless purple dress with white details on the top and a poofy but no too poofy skirt.

"It's perfect!" she yelled.

Alright, one dress down, three more to go.

Anna looked around and gasped as she ran over to a dark blue, knee high dress, with a layered top. "This one" she mumbled.

Elsa looked around, trying to find the perfect dress.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Elsa turned around to see Anna and Rapunzel, holding a bunch of dresses.

"You're trying on all of these" Anna ordered.

The first dress was too poofy, the next dress was too skimpy, the next dress was too frilly, the next one was to dull, and the next one was a gorilla costume.

Elsa was just about to give up hope when Rapunzel shoved another one to her.

She put it one and looked in the mirror.

This dress was skinny, light blue, strapless, and had a sliver dress buckle in the middle.

It was perfect.

So far everyone had their dresses, except for Mérida.

"Come on Mer" Elsa pleaded "Don't you wanna look nice for prom?"

Merida scoffed "Thar' is no way I'm going to wear a dress"

"What about this one" Anna said.

Merida looked to find her holding a dark green strapless dress with matching silk roses on the waist.

She looked away, and grabbed it. "It looks fine"

The other girls smirked. Yup, she loved it.

They paid for their dresses and left.

On the way home Elsa got a text from Jack.

_You got ur dress yet? Bet you looked gorgeous in it ;)_

Elsa smiled.

Oh her Jackie

**Yes, I just had to have a small jelsa moment at the end, deal with it O3O. I'll put the dresses on my profile.**

.


	25. graduation and prom

**MARSHALL LEE AND MARCELINE WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHERRR…this is what happens when you're in the adventure time fandom T_T**

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror.

Today was the day, graduation.

She currently wore the prom dress she had bought, along with a pair of white stilettos, with her hair pinned to the side. She also had pair diamond dangle earrings.

Nine or ten months ago, she would have thought she looked hideous, but now she looked sorta….pretty.

It looks like her confidence had grown a lot more over the past few months.

She soon saw Anna come upstairs.

"Anna!" she squealed "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks" Anna gushed "You look beautiful-er" **(movie reference)**

Anna wore the dress she had bought; her hair was in an elegant bun. She also had dark blue open toed heels with little bows on them.

Well her dress wasn't as formal as her sisters because she wasn't going to prom. Sophomore remember? But she was going to see her graduate so you have no excuse.

The doorbell rang, Jack was here.

Elsa carefully walked down the steps and opened the door.

Once jack saw her, his mouth flew open.

'Danm' he thought.

Elsa was amused with his appearance as well.

He was in a tux, and…converse?

"Jack" Elsa said "this is a formal event!"

"I know" he said "but dress shoes are so WEIRD and they hurt my feet".

She shook her head and smiled. Her Jackie.

**X**

Graduation, it started five minutes ago.

They were just about to call up names.

Jack fumbled with the sleeve of his navy graduation gown.

He looked down the row of seats and found Elsa.

He gave her a crooked smile, which she returned.

Mr. Black stared to call up names. "Hiccup Horrendous haddock the third, Mérida Archer, Kristoff Bjorgman, Jack Frost, Elsa Winters, Rapunzel Gothel, Eugene Fitzherbert" and so on.

Punzie snickered when he said Flynn's name

Finally it was the end, which resulted all the graduates throwing their hats in the air and jumping for joy.

**X**

The gym was decorated with indigo and purple. A perfect a color mix for prom night.

Rapunzel was wearing the dress she bought, along with purple stilettos with ankle straps; her hair was loose and wavy.

Merida also wore the dress she bought with black flats **(let's face it, she's not wearing heels) **her hair was in a braid crown, with lots of strands hanging out.

Rapunzel came behind Flynn. "Eugene huh?"

He felt his face go red. "It's not funny"

"I still love you" she cooed.

Flynn only pouted, as his face went redder.

Jack spun Elsa around. "I knew you would look gorgeous" he said, satisfied.

"Oh I know" she replied

"Well, someone's a lot more confident"

"Cause you're my boyfriend, duh"

"And future husband"

"Once again, duh!"

Suddenly, a loud screeching sound came from the front.

Ariel, a girl in Elsa's English class, was fondling with the mic.

"Sorry about that" she said "I'm not really sure how to use this…ok there we go, I'm about to announce the prom king and queen and they are...Mérida and Hiccup!"

Everyone looked over and clapped at the two.

Merida looked slightly surprised, and a bit flattered. "Aye, me prom queen, well dis is a surprise".

**X**

Two hours later prom was still going on.

Elsa and Jack were outside in the school yard, sitting against a tree. The same tree that she was attacked on and the same tree where Jack told off Periwinkle.

"This tree has made a big impact on my life" Elsa joked.

"You're kidding? I feel bad for it, everything bad happens near or on this one".

"Guess your right"

They looked up at the full moon, as a shooting star swished by.

"Look a shooting star!" Elsa pointed "make a wish"

"Oh I already have my wish" Jack replied

"Really" Elsa remarked "what is it?"

"I'm looking at her right now"

Elsa blushed as their lips met.

Perfect

This night was perfect.

**OMG GUYS we're so close to the end, about two chapters left. BTW my profile is REALLY long, so I put the story outfits all the way at the top. So the first thing you'll see on my profile are the outfits, so check it out ;)**

.


	26. goodbye for now

**Have ya'll listened to the nightcore cover of sweater weather? IT'S SO WONDERFUL….off topic gabby, off topic**

Today was the day. Summer was over.

College applications were completed, acceptance letters were sent.

Elsa got accepted at a little college in Santa Barbara, close to family. It wasn't expensive, and had a good education. The best part was Mérida and Rapunzel were coming with her, and probably Flynn as well.

With his excellent brain, Hiccup ended up getting accepted to a university with a long name, but it was pretty close to Santa Barbara. So he could visit anytime he wanted.

Kristoff couldn't bear to leave home, so he was taking an online college.

Jack however, was going to a college in Manhattan meaning Elsa and Jack were going to be a total of 82.49 miles away from each other.

Did Elsa cry? Yes

Did Jack cry? A little (that was a lie, he cried a river)

Currently, everyone was outside Elsa's house, saying their goodbyes.

Kristoff and Flynn were helping to put the bags into the jeep.

"I can't believe it" Anna said, tears forming "You're leaving"

"I know" Elsa said, trying to comfort her sister "But I'll still visit"

"It won't be the same" Anna replied. But she bared a smile "I hope you have fun"

The sisters hugged.

Elsa turned around to come face to face with Jack.

"I'm going to miss you" she said, looking down.

Jack gave her a sad smile "It will be alright, I'll visit as much as possible, and we'll Skype every day, an-"

He was cut off by Elsa hugging his torso. He hugged her back, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

Rapunzel stared at her cousin; she couldn't help but feel bad for her.

She was going to see her love every day, but Elsa wasn't going to see Jack in four years.

Ten minutes later, everyone had said goodbye and all the bags were packed.

Hiccup helped Mérida into the driver's seat, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Elsa hopped into the seat next to her, and Rapunzel popped into the back, with Flynn next to her.

Before she closed the door, Elsa grabbed Jack kissed him tenderly on the lips.

He kissed back.

They finally broke apart. "Bye" Elsa whispered.

"Bye" he whispered back.

She slowly shut the car door. And they were off.

Elsa poked her head out of the window, and gave Jack a small wave.

He gave her a crooked smile and waved back.

She popped her head back, and through the car mirror.

She could see Anna crying into Kristoff's chest.

Elsa wondered what would have happened if she and Jack never confessed. If they were still best friends. She would still be that insecure, shy girl.

Heck if Jack and Elsa were still best friends, she still wouldn't have had her first kiss, and she was going to college, COLLEGE.

But they didn't stay best friends; they were more than friends now.

She looked on, as they drove into the sunset, ready for what was ahead of them

**DON'T WORRY PEOPLE THIS IS NOT THE END. I'm writing an epilogue, I'm almost done with it actually….i just need to find time to upload it XD so don't leave yet, we still have one more chapter to go.**


	27. epilogue

**This is it, this is the last chapter of Elsa the One and Only. I kinda got a little teary eyed while writing this chapter…don't judge **

_-Four years later-_

Everyone had now graduated college, all four years.

Elsa, Mérida, Hiccup, and Kristoff were now twenty two years old. Rapunzel was twenty one, Anna was twenty, and Flynn was twenty three.

Jack had graduated as well, and was coming home. He had become an underground comedian. Oh and he's twenty two…..too

Elsa had studied Shakespeare, and was thinking of becoming an actress. Rapunzel owned a daycare and was working with kids, Mérida was teaching archery, Kristoff was in an animal shelter, Hiccup was studying psychology **(don't ask) **Anna was a sophomore in college, and Flynn still had no idea what to do with his life.

Everyone was currently in the airport, waiting to see Jack.

Elsa was the most anxious.

She was leaning against the wall, she watched as people were reunited with their loved ones.

But where was her loved one?

She stared at her Prada flats. Earlier, Jack had called saying the plane was having some 'technical difficulties' was coming late.

Elsa couldn't help but worry.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "HEY GUYS" Hiccup yelled "have you tried the Cheetos here? There AMAZING"

"Lemme try" Flynn said, digging his hand into Hiccup's Cheetos bag. "DANM, these are good as hell"

"Guys quit eating chips and help us look out for Jack" Punzie scolded.

"But there good" Flynn said

She walked over to them "come on, they can't be that delico- OH MY GOD THEY ARE GOOD"

Merida face palmed while Anna stared.

Elsa still didn't say anything; she was still looking out for him.

An hour past and still no Jack.

"Elsa" Mérida said "it's gettin' late, maybe we sh-"

"No" Elsa cut her off "I'm not leaving until I find Jack"

"So ye might want to turn aroun'"

Elsa gave her a confused look, and looked behind her.

There stood the white haired boy, his back facing her.

"JACK" she yelled, running towards him.

He turned around, recognizing the voice calling his name. "ELSA?"

He finally found her running towards him. Jack held his arms out, as she jumped/hugged him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I missed you so much" he whispered

"I missed you more" she whispered back.

Jack let go of her, setting her on the ground

He placed a long passionate kiss her lips, which she returned.

When they finally broke apart, Jack spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

Elsa gave him a puzzled look and nodded.

Jack took a deep breath, he had wanted to ask her this for a long time now, and he finally had his chance.

He grabbed Elsa's hands, as he knelt to the ground.

A crowd started to form.

"Elsa, I've known you almost all my life, and I love you, so I was wondering…" Jack reached into his pocket and took out a ring.

"Elsa Winters, will you marry me?"

Elsa hand covered her mouth, happiness in her eyes.

"Yes" she started "yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Jack smiled as he stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

The two embraced while everyone around them clapped.

The rest of the gang watched from where they were.

"Yes, I knew he was gonna do it!" Kristoff said "You owe me fifty bucks Hiccup"

"Uhhh" Hiccup smattered "Can I pay you with Cheetos?"

**X**

A year later, Elsa and Jack were happily wed.

A month after they were wed, Elsa found out she was pregnant.

Nine months after she found out, Elsa gave birth a to a girl who they named Crystal, Crystal Clarisse Frost, she had Elsa's hair and Jack's face.

Jack was currently standing on their porch, staring at the stars.

Elsa soon came out of the door.

"Is Crystal sleeping?" Jack asked

"Like a baby" Elsa replied

"Good" Jack said, smirking

He grabbed Elsa and pinned her against the door, and attacked her lips.

She attacked his lips back.

Jack turned his head and went deeper.

Elsa opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in.

He caressed her thigh, she moaned in response.

The kiss finally broke.

"Well someone's pretty pervy today" Elsa said.

Jack shrugged "It's in my system".

"Meh, I don't mind"

"Do you even care?"

"I don't think so"

"You cared the other time…."

"That's because it was my first time"

"Fair point" Jack rubbed his nose on hers.

"Hey Jack" Elsa asked

"Yes snowflake?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were in high school, there were so many other girls, but you chose me out of all of them, why?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head "Because you're different, you're special, you're the one and only Elsa"

She smiled in response.

Five years ago, if someone asked her if she was special, she would have laughed in their face and walked off.

But now, she actually had some respect for herself.

Being tall wasn't that bad now, so was having platinum hair and freakishly bright eyes.

Now, she found it unique.

There was no one else like her.

She was the only Elsa there was.

She was Elsa

Elsa, the one and only

**That's it, that's the end of my very first story. I just can't believe it's over. Thank you all for reviewing, and reading. It means a lot to me. And don't forget to love yourself. You're the only one like you. Thanks again for reading, I love you all XOXO – gabby **


End file.
